


You Found Me - Gabriel x Reader

by Moonflower31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Denial, F/M, Gabriel is a dick, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower31/pseuds/Moonflower31
Summary: You were worried. That was an understatement. Gabriel hadn't returned for three weeks and hadn't been responding or answering your prayers. Did he just not want you anymore? Or were you just over thinking?
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural) & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Part 1

You were worried, to put it simply. Gabriel had told you three weeks ago he'd start to change. That he would take you out more. See you more in general. Not go off to Chuck knows where, doing who knows what. 

You were worried. Yeah. That's the word. You were also pissed. Pissed he hadn't answered your prayers at all in those three weeks. Dean and Sam and Cas had all been through all the ways to try and bring him back, figure out what was going on, except to summon him. You had insisted that be the first thing they do, but Cas had intervened. He had said that if Gabriel was gone somewhere, that it was probably good reason. And that he would answer them in other ways. 

But look where that got you? 

"Look, kid, I know you miss your archangel douche of a boyfriend but-" Dean starts, looking up from the table he sat at in the main library. You rolled your eyes and looked up from your lore book on angels. 

"But what? Dean? He might actually be in real danger! And you're sitting there--eating take out!" You exclaim, gesturing to his heart-attack-inducing food in front of him. Dean immediately gave you an offended glare and wrapped an arm around his food. You rolled your eyes again, and then put your eyes back to the book you were reading. No one would tell you the summoning for an archangel. And since the only archangel that would be able to be summoned would be Gabriel, you figured your chances of getting his ass back here were pretty good. 

"Come on, let him live a little! I mean, I don't like the guy but every now and then, a guy has to have his alone time. Find himself. I did it. Sam's done it more than once." Dean reminds. You shake your head. Dean continues. "What I'm saying is maybe you should stop trying to summon him and let him come when he's ready. I'm sure he's fine, alright? He would have let you of all people know he was in danger if he was." Dean reminds again. 

You grumble and slam the book in your hands closed. "You know what? I'm done. Done with you, and Sam, and Cas's petty excuses! It's like you don't even care!" You exclaim, and stomp out of the library.

You stomp off and slam the door to your room closed, locking it behind you as you collapse onto your bed, wishing and praying for Gabriel to return. 

He hadn't returned in three weeks. Not even when you were in danger on hunts and you prayed to him. It made you question if he even loved you anymore. The thought of it made you sick. But it was possible. 

You felt your chest heave and tears began to pour from your eyes as you sat back up and pulled the book from where you had dropped it beside the bed. You began wiping away your tears only for new ones to take their place. You opened the book and kept scouring the pages as a knock came to your door. You immediately hid the book under your sheets and then stood up, and went to the door. 

"Who is it?" You ask. 

"Castiel. Dean said you were upset." 

"Go away Cas. I'm fine. Just distraught over your damn older brother, nothing new." You grumbled, walking away from the door and sitting back on your bed. 

A flutter of wings sounds and you look up, finding the trenchcoated angel standing at the foot of your bed. "Y/N... Gabriel will be okay. I promise." He says, looking at you with as sincere enough eyes as an angel can probably muster. 

You let out a sad chuckle. "Really Cas? Same speech as last time? I just want him back... I don't want to lose him... Not again." you say, hugging your arms for a moment as you fight the incoming tears. Castiel walks over and wraps his arms around you in a comforting hug, letting you wrap your own arms around him as he holds you. You're appreciative of the gesture as he lets you cry, and lays you down on the bed when you fall asleep. Your first real sleep in days. 

~~~~

When you reawaken, it's later in the day, around midnight. You sigh and check your bed, seeing the book still there. You bring it out and start flipping through it, until you find it. And after a few quick translations, find out what you needed for summoning your absent boyfriend.

You write a quick note of the ingredients you needed, and then got up. You had some of the ingredients. But lacked two. You needed some herbs and some leaves that were hard to come by. So you needed to talk to someone. 

"Yeah, those'll do. I'll be down to pick them up in a few hours. Thanks." You say, hanging up on the friend who owed you a few favors. He had some of the ingredients that you needed. And all you needed now was to put it all together. And say the chant, of course. 

You were walking out of your room, when Sam stopped you. You raise an eyebrow as the tall, moose-like man stood in your way. 

"Uh...Sam? What are you doing?" You ask, a bag of essentials on your back. 

Sam gives you a bitch face. "Really? You really don't think I didn't see you sneak that book into your room? I've read it. And it has what we've been telling you we shouldn't be doing. Wait it out. Alright? I promise, it's all gonna be okay-" Sam starts. 

At this point, you were done of hearing that. After so many instances of Dean, Sam, Cas, hell, even Jack saying it, you were done. Absolutely done. So you snapped. 

You immediately shoved Sam out of the way as soon as his guard was down, pinning his sleeve to the wall with one of your knifes. Sam calls out to Dean to alert him of your escape, but you're too quick. You race up the stairs behind you and then you exit the bunker, racing down the road as adrenaline fills your veins. 

You didn't dare take the Impala, knowing Dean would kill you if you did. He rarely let Sam off the hook when he took it. So what's to say he wouldn't kill you? 

You finally slowed down near a gas n' sip, and found an abandoned car. You went into the store for a moment, and picked out a few of Gabriel's favorite sweets. You took them to the counter and payed for them before going back outside, and hotwiring the abandoned car. 

The adrenaline had finally left you after you'd been on the road for awhile. You'd left your phone at the Gas n' Sip, so you weren't able to be tracked. Damn Sam's hacking abilities. 

You finally pulled up to your buddy's place around 4 am, and parked in their driveway. 

"Damn, Y/N, you look great for three years gone." Your old pal Brad said as he opened the door. He opened the door for you to come in soon after, drinking a beer. 

You smile but shake your head. "I'm sorry, but this is an urgent hunt. I need those ingredients now." You say. Brad chuckled. 

"Really? You ain't gonna sit down and tell me how you've been with those... those uh.." Brad starts. 

"Winchesters." You remind, nodding a bit. "Yeah uh... not now. I don't exactly have the time. But uh... I promise, ill come by soon. Okay?" You promise. Brad chuckled. 

"I'm just messing with ya. I know you're busy. Just lemme know if I can help at all. Okay? Any time of night or day. I've got open ears." Brad says, smirking at you with a broken smile. You smiled and nodded. 

Brad soon disappeared behind the door, and after five minutes returned with the herbs you needed.  
"Take care now. Call me if you ever need anything else." He says as he sees you off. You nod, and wave back at him as you climb back into your stolen car and pull back onto the dark road. 

It wasn't until 5 am that you found the place. It was old, it was rusty. It was perfect. You found an old table and set everything up. You used your lighter and lit up the ingredients, soon after uttering the chant. 

"Rah ah gah ee oh es Vee nu nohno kee ah seh peh teh poh ah ma lah deh zod" you utter, and a bright light enters the room. You shield your eyes and wait a few moments before you hear him. 

"Really? You're resulting to summoning me?" Gabriel grumbles, looking at you annoyedly. "Im busy, Sugar." He says. 

You weren't listening. You were merely relieved that he was okay. You walk around the table, and then wrap your arms around him, almost too tightly. 

Then he pushes you away. 

"Sugar, please. I'm busy. Can't this wait?" Gabriel asks. You look up at him dejected. 

"Busy? You're just 'busy'?" You ask, venom and hurt in your voice. Gabriel looks a bit hurt by your words, but doesn't react otherwise. 

"You promise me that you'll spend more time with me, cuddle more, hang out more, watch more movies, hell, even just stick around! But no. No you're 'busy'" you hiss, looking at Gabriel with tears in your eyes. 

"Yeah, I am. I’m not gonna keep having this conversation right now. Like I said, I'm busy. I have somethings I need to do." He says, looking at you. 

You furrow your eyebrows. You stomp forward and you grab his collar. "You know what would have been appreciated? Gabriel? If you would let me know you were okay! I've been worried about you this entire time! 'What if he's been kidnapped again and he's being tortured? What if it's my fault?' Wow, but you're too busy!" You spat, shoving him back and turning away from him. 

Gabriel sighed, realizing his mistake. "Y/N, please, okay? I couldn't get back to you. And besides, this isn't something you should be worried about. I don't understand why you were-" he says. You nod your head as you turned back around. You were done. 

"Why am I so worried? Gabriel I have lost so many people, so many. So yeah, I'm sorry that I just don't want to lose another. Especially not you. But no, you can't understand that, can you?" You growl back. Gabriel rolled his eyes and went to speak again. 

"Don't twist my own words against me-" he starts. You shook your head and pointed in his face. 

"No, no you need to listen. You, don't understand how hurt you've made me. How badly, I kept thinking about myself. Thinking that you just didn't love me anymore. So you know what? I'm done. I don't care if you still do, or don't. I'm done." You snap, shoving him back as you toss the altar over. 

Gabriel goes to speak again, panic filling his eyes. But you shake your head. 

"No, Gabriel. You've done enough damage." You hiss. "Come find me when you understand how I felt." You say before you cut your hand and start drawing a sigil on the wall. 

"Sugar, please, we can talk this out-" he starts, walking towards you just as you finish the sigil and hit against it with your hand, sending him back wherever you'd summoned him from. 

You felt tears re-emerge from your eyes as you walk out of the building and climb into your car. You turn it back on and start driving down the road, sniffling a bit as you decided that enough was enough. You stopped by another Gas n' Sip and walked up to the pay phone. 

You dialed a number in after using the last of the money you'd brought. After a few rings, the line picked up. 

"Hey Brad... mind if I cash in that favor?"


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been three weeks since you'd disappeared. And no one had heard from you. And Gabriel was desperate. He was still unable to take the blame of the situation. Of how he hurt you. Would he be able to understand in time to find you again?

~Three weeks later~ 

"I just don't understand how Y/N can disappear like that! It's like they just dropped off the radar." Sam exclaims, putting his face in his hands as he closes his laptop. 

Dean rubs his face as he paces the room. "Well they're somewhere! It's not like they just don't exist anymore! If they were killed there would have been death records." Dean reasoned. "And Cas hasn't had any luck, at least I assume so. He hasn't come back since they disappeared!" Dean exclaimed, throwing his arms to his sides. 

"I know this is hard Dean, but maybe... they just don't want to be found." Sam reasoned, looking up at Dean with his puppy eyes. 

"No... no they are family. I don't care if they want to be found or not because damn it we're family! And family doesn't give up on each other." Dean says with a grunt, pointing at his brother. Dean grabbed his gun from his jacket and began to load it, needing to do something productive. 

Sam sighed as he shook his head. "Then what do you want me to do, Dean? They left their phone here, and Charlie helped them secure their phone years back. We have no way of opening it or finding out where the hell they went." Sam reasoned again. Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Just do something! We'll get lucky! If we don't you know exactly who's going to have our asses-!" Dean reminds just as a flutter of wings sounds in the room. 

"Yeah. Me. Great deductive reasoning, Dean-o." A serious Gabriel says. His face was formed in a snarl, and he breathed heavily. Dean turned around and gave Gabriel a nervous smile. 

"Hey, uh Gabe... why don't we talk about this-" Dean says, trying to convince Gabriel to listen. But instead, Gabriel used his fingers and grace and launched Dean against the wall. 

Dean hit the wall with a grunt and he sputtered from having Gabriel's grace shoving him. Gabriel walked up and smirked at Dean. But it wasn't playful. 

"Yeah Dean, why don't we talk about this? Cause, well, my partner? Is in the wind. And I trusted you muttonheads with their safety and to keep them here, but what did you do? You let them go!" Gabriel exclaimed, throwing Dean to yet another side of the room, his eyes glowing with his grace and his wings showing up on the wall in a shadow. 

Sam widened his eyes and rushed over in front of Gabriel, trying to calm him down. "Look, Gabriel, yeah, you trusted us. I get it. But they were---hellbent on finding you. And we couldn't stop them. I'm sorry-" Sam starts, just as Gabriel forces him against the wall with his grace. 

"Yeah, you're sorry. You're only sorry cause I'm punishing you. You're sorry that I'm hurting you-" Gabriel snarled, tightening his grace's grip on the two brothers just as another set of wings enters the room. 

"Gabriel, put them down." Castiel warns, his angel blade in hand. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Really? Cassie? Trying to kill me with that old thing?" He asks, snarling as Dean tried to loosen Gabriel's grip. 

"I'm not--" Castiel sighed. "I don't want to kill you. And I'm not going to. Just put them down. We can talk. I may have a lead on Y/N." Castiel says. 

Gabriel looked at Castiel for a moment, pondering if he was telling the truth or not, then lets the boys go. 

Dean and Sam hit the ground, hands immediately reaching for their necks as they coughed. Gabriel rolled his eyes, ignored them, and turned towards Castiel. And he started to walk towards him before he stepped onto a rug that hadn't been there before. And suddenly he felt his grace weaken. He looked back and forth between the Winchesters and Castiel before he snarled. 

"You--" Gabriel started, trying to run at Castiel but being unable to go any farther than the rug. "It's a trap, isn't it? You idiots expected me?" He asks, looking over at the boys. 

"Yes we did. Cause we knew you would blame us." Dean says with a grunt as he tries to get up. 

"You need to understand what is wrong, here. You have to accept the blame. Instead of hurting others and placing the blame on them." Castiel says, putting his blade away as he steps away from the rug. 

Gabriel snarled. "What blame? Huh?! What blame do I possibly have--" he asks, getting to the edge of the trap. 

"Maybe the fact that you almost abandoned them? That you had busied yourself with your own, more important things and left them to think they weren't worth your time?" Dean grunted, standing on his feet, knowing Gabriel couldn't use his grace in the trap. 

Gabriel growled as he looked at Dean, unwilling to accept his fault. Then Sam stood up. 

"The fact that they cried out for you? After every hunt? How they literally tried everything to find you? Even going behind our backs to summon you?" Sam asks. "After crying themselves to sleep for three weeks? I heard them, Gabe. Through the door. We've all comforted them. Because you weren't here." Sam reminds, walking closer. 

Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed, and he looked down, pursing his lips. He refused to speak again, almost afraid he'd admit something else for them to remind him of. 

"How when they found you, you were more focused on work and being busy with your own things that you didn't see how their heart was breaking? You didn't see how much they missed you? When all they wanted was an answer as to why?" Castiel asks, his head tilted a bit in confusion. 

Gabriel widens his eyes at Castiel and stares at him, knowing that he had recruited his brother soon after your disappearance to help him find you. He had been the only other person who knew of what had happened that night at the barn you had summoned him to. 

Gabriel knew Castiel was right. He was running away from the guilt as worry ate him up inside. You were out there. Alone, most likely. And warded against him. With enochian sigils carved onto your ribs and most likely some extra warding done by you, you were impossible to find by any angelic means. And it hurt him to know he caused all the hurt you were going through. 

That it was all his fault that you could be in danger. That you could be dead because of him. 

The thought of you being dead struck him hard. And he took a physical step backward. It would devastate him. He let out a soft, sad chuckle. This was probably how you felt. Hopeless, worrying so much about him when he wouldn't answer your prayers, wishing he'd just let you know he was okay. 

Castiel walked forward but didn't step onto the rug. He faced his brother, sighing a bit. "Gabriel, let us help you. I wasn't lying. I do have a lead on them. But you have to acknowledge the hurt you've caused them. Because they will never talk with you, or let you in again until you understand how they felt." He says, looking Gabriel in his eyes. 

Gabriel held his hands at his sides. You. You were heartbroken. You had been metaphorically wounded by his words and his actions. He had promised you to spend more time with you. But he had failed that promise. He looked back up at Castiel, a firm frown on his face. 

"I do. Well... I'm trying to, anyway. Let me out of this and then we can find them. And...maybe then I can make up for being such a dick." Gabriel says with a slight smile. It was sad, but worry filled. He looked from Castiel to the Winchesters, who sighed and nodded. 

"A bag of dicks, actually." Dean adds. 

Gabriel smirks at that, and looks down at the rug, kicking it away so that he could see the trap. 

"You wanna do the honors? Or should Cassie take his wimpy blade and scrape it away?" Gabriel taunts. Dean rolled his eyes and walked over, and scraped the paint off the floor, letting Gabriel out of the circle and let him feel his grace again. 

Dean gave Gabriel a hard expression, his usual specialty, as he flipped his knife in his hand and walked over to Castiel. 

"Alright, so I took their phone and found someone who could decode it. Unlock it really. And they were able to do so. I found out their most recent call was to a man called 'Brad'. Does that ring any bells?" Castiel asks. 

Dean made a face of recognition as he looked away angrily and Sam sighed, putting his face in his hands. 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "What? Who is this guy?" He asks, leaning onto the table. 

Dean growled. "A douche bag who did nothing but use 'em. Three years ago they were staying with him. And Y/N was a hunter living with their family." Dean started. Gabriel frowned, his eyebrows growing more furrowed in anger. 

Sam picked up the story. "Long story short, the old man was a friend of the family, according to Y/N. But he hired someone, a demon, to kill the rest of their family. Cause they had left him in their wills." He answered. 

Gabriel widened his eyes and his nose flared in anger. His hands formed fists at the table, and he had to shove the anger down to be able to pay attention. 

Dean then spoke up again. "We only know cause we saved them from said demon. And they had been knocked out when the demon let the deal out of the bag." He says with a grunt and a sarcastic smile. "My guess? He's gonna use Y/N for their life insurance left by their family. Their inheritance. Get them killed." Dean answered. 

Gabriel had had enough of the story. He already hated this fucker. He wanted nothing more than to smite his ass for what he did to your family. If he had done anything to you, he swore he would kill him. Nice and slow. 

"That's all I needed to hear. Let's go. Before this arrogant bastard 'Brad' does anything he's going to regret." Gabriel says darkly, before disappearing to the outside of the bunker, fuming with rage. 

~~~

They arrived at Brad's seemingly run down home an hour later, and Gabriel was at the door in seconds. 

"Geez, man, ever heard of the element of surprise?" Dean hissed, not earning a reaction out of the archangel. 

Castiel looked at Dean and shook his head. Now was not the time. 

Sam followed them to the door, and nodded to Gabriel when the archangel looked at him for confirmation that he could blow the door down. 

Gabriel wasted no time in doing so. The door was on the ground in seconds and Dean yelled "Alright, hands in the air!" 

Brad dropped a jar in the kitchen and ran out with a shotgun in his hands. Before Brad could even say anything, Gabriel was walking towards him with anger on his face. 

Brad shot at Gabriel, who was unfazed by the bullets. Gabriel was soon in front of him and his physical hand was around his pudgy neck. Brad slid up the wall as Gabriel forced him to, and glared into his eyes. 

"Now, we can either play this the easy way, or the hard way. I'm rooting for the hard way. That way, I can smite your ass for what you did to Y/N and their family." Gabriel spat, squeezing Brad's neck a bit tighter. Brad coughed and sputtered before he gave in. 

"A-alright... alright... I yield..." he coughed. Gabriel loosened his grip, only for Brad to punch him in the face and make a run for it towards a door that lead to the basement. 

"Not so fast, my pudgy, lard and shit coated friend." Gabriel said, using his grace to stop Brad and toss him across the room. 

Brad hit the wall with a thud and he cried out with a grunt. Gabriel walked over slowly, Dean and Sam staring on in shock as Castiel held them back. This was Gabriel's fight. He had made it his fight as soon as he had grabbed Brad's neck. 

"You, are going to tell me where you're hiding them. Cause I know for a fact that they aren't upstairs enjoying a nice warm shower. No they," Gabriel paused, chuckling angrily. "They are being used by you. For reasons I know are sickening. Even for me." Gabriel spat. 

Brad coughed, and grunted, trying to grab at Gabriel's grace, but was unable to. "N-never... y-you damn f-freak of nature-!" Brad started, before Gabriel snapped his fingers, causing the guy to cry out in pain. 

"Why don't we try that again? Or I'll leave you here with them. And they want revenge, bud." Gabriel sneered, his eyes shining with grace as he smirked and tightened his hand around Brad's neck. 

Brad coughed and looked over at Dean, Sam, and Cas, who's expressions showed no mercy. Then he looked back in Gabriel's face, and spat at him. "Suck it, Fucker." Brad snarled. 

Gabriel shoved Brad aside, letting Dean and Sam do their own work. "Cassie, I'm going to search this asshat's basement, keep an eye out just in case he hired anymore demons." Castiel nodded in acknowledgment, before Gabriel looked back at the bastard. "As for you, asshat, I think the Winchesters have some revenge of their own to dish out. Toodles." He taunted, before he then took off towards the door to the basement, and headed down. 

Gabriel raced down the stairs as he heard Brad getting beat up by the Winchesters upstairs. He looked around the dark basement before he saw you. 

You were tied to a chair in front of him, eyes widened in fear. Your arms and legs were covered in lashes most likely from a whip. Your chest has several cuts on it from a jagged knife that laid on the ground. 

It broke Gabriel's heart to see you that way. Broken, beaten, and pleading for him to be real, all in your eyes. 

"Y/N?" Gabriel asks, taking a step forward. When you immediately whimper at the sound of his voice, he races towards you and unties your bonds and your gag from your mouth. 

Gabriel kneels in front of you as you wrap your weak arms around him, hugging him tightly as you begin to cry. "Shh... Sugar... I'm here, see? You can feel me. You can see me. It's going to be alright, promise." He assures, rubbing your injured back. Then he lifts you up into his arms, hugging you tenderly and close to his chest. 

"Never. Do that. Again. Hear me? Next time, we talk things out." Gabriel settles softly, trying not to upset you. 

You nod silently, pressing your forehead to his shoulder. "G...gabriel..." you whimper. 

Gabriel shushes you gently, and moves his hand across your back, healing your wounds with his grace. You feel your eyelids begin to grow heavy and you smell Gabriel's familiar bakery smell and feel his warmth. You almost immediately fall asleep in his arms, with him to continue to hold you close. 

"I promise, Sugar, I'm never leaving you again." Gabriel promises, rubbing your back as he holds you close. He meant it. 

No matter what came up, no matter what ever became important in the moment, he was never going to leave you. Not ever again.


End file.
